parody war
by NickSter891
Summary: name says it all it's my version of the movie war between wizard and gaim made with champion in it


kamen rider champion movie war

(in a world wait that's boring let me catch those who haven't seen kamen rider gaim and wizard's movie war up cause we're skipping the wizard part wizard just kicked ogre's butt and has hidden the hope ring in his own underworld)

random movie guy: what a twist

(and beast has been captured by that pitcher plant thing now for the actual having to do with champion part)

Nick: (sneezes apparently sick after his last battle)

((well that was anticlimatic lets go see what gaim's up to))

Kouta: (is with kaito jonouchi mitsuzane and ryoji when a weird crack leading to a world that's definitely not helheim opens and said pitcher plant monster kidnaps mai)

((so to summarize our heroes sick and the main characters have to go rescue someone don't worry our hero's not sick enough that he won't see action but this is champion's story so))

Nick: (comes down to the garage apparently he rents an apartment above it to get soup and sees a rider that looks like him on the vid feed from rider battles) what the fuck (answers the phone) no rat i swear that's not me

Rat: dude it really looks like you

Nick: dude i'm sick and another thing (zooms in on the driver then captures and texts the image to him) that's not my driver wait (zooms in on the crack behind him) that ain't the forest

Rat: (does too) it almost looks like sengoku period japan but with kamen riders

Nick: weird

(later while trying to figure out the second champion thing in the bathroom a rider appears in the mirror)

Nick: whoa (almost falls into the bathtub in shock) d dragon knight what are you doing here man

Dragon knight: ((also known as ryuki a chinese dragon themed rider in red)) i need your help

Nick: huh (sees a crack in the mirror where there is no crack) you're not my world's dragon knight are you

Dragon knight: (shakes his head) also my world calls me ryuki

Nick: yeah here in my world's japan it's the same thing

Dragon knight: (passes nick his advent deck) take it and protect it (manages to get it through the mirror just as he's captured by that pitcher plant monster)

Nick: wait (sighs) i promise i'll protect it (wakes up apparently he might have dreamed that all) that was (sees the deck) HOLY DRAGON SHIT (sighs) what's the point even with the advent deck i can't transform with it what am i supposed to do with it (spins it with my finger thinking) what do i remember about hey wait (heads to the nearest full length mirror) please let this work (tries to go to the mirror world with the deck but just hits it) ow okay that's not gonna work

(a dragon's face appears on it)

Dragredder: ((dragon knight's partner)) (roars)

Mai: what was that noise

Nick: (hides the deck) nothing (thinks) great i'm asked to protect the power source of a rider and i don't even know who from wait (remembers the red onion rider and thinks) who was that anyway he looked like me but with that prototype driver

(meanwhile in the bujin world)

((basically bujin gaim and bujin champion are evil doppelgangers of their main story counter parts))

Bujin champion: master i will not fail to get the ryuki deck

Bujin gaim: you better not or i will take your powers (walks off into the shadows to find other riders to fight)

Bujin champion: bah when i have that deck it'll be me ruling this world (clearly they have a starscream to megatron kind of relationship)

(back in the regular gaim world with nick and ryoma)

Nick: what do you mean there's no red onion lockseed

Ryoma: i know there isn't i invented the energy lockseeds (sees bujin vega on a computer screen) shut up and go fight him already

Nick: on it (rides off and when he gets there) hey faker

Bujin champion: so you're this worlds defender

Nick: that's right i am (goes for his driver and lockseeds and finds the deck thinking) meh worth a shot i guess (holds it at arm's length and nothing happens) WHAT THE FUCK i'm supposed to protect this thing and i can't even use it (it hits him while bujin champion just laughs) the contract card

Bujin champion: good you figured it out too bad you won't get a chance to use it (comes at nick firing his sonic arrow)

Nick: (dodges quickly trying to find the card and eyes go wide thinking) no the contract's not here and from what ryoma told me i don't have the power to fight that driver ugh guess i'll have to prove him wrong (says) lets see the sonic arrow's close range and long range which one ah i've got it

Nick's driver: lime arms citrus ninja

Nick: (continues dodging and uses the explosions to get up close) ha didn't expect this did ya

Bujin champion: not bad now what

Nick's driver: celery arms mr celery

Nick: (blocks the sonic arrow's blade with the cece chopper) ha

Bujin champion: DOUBLE HA (pulls a second one blasting nick point blank)

Nick: (was saved by his armor) damn (thinks) ugh i need a weapon that can get me up close but block both sonic arrows at the same time my ce ce chopper can block one but it leaves me open for the other

Future mai: (freezes time and pulls me along with her)

Nick: mai i need to go back i have to face this guy

Future mai: i agree but armed as you are you're not ready

Nick: then help me find the arms that will give me what i need

Future mai: ((nothing's really explained about this woman yet other than she really resembles mai from team gaim i know more but i don't want to ruin the plot)) (holds up a pickle and turns it into a lockseed)

Nick: what are you

Future mai: you'll see now take it and go

Nick: (nods) alright bujin champion this changes now

Bujin champion: then BRING IT ON

Nick: to quote the great kuuga

lockseed: pickle

Nick: CHO HENSHIN

Driver: pickle arms ((oh fine i can't think of anything better)) TICKLE MY PICKLE

Nick: (gains two daggers) perfect hey douche bag (points a dagger at bujin champion) i win you tell me how to find my friends

Bujin champion: fine but you won't

(they clash nick gaining the upper hand)

Bujin champion: this is impossible

Nick's driver: pickle sparking

Nick: my finishing attack (combines the daggers into light sabre like weapon) pickle lightning drop (finishes bujin champion off) now where's my friends

Bujin champion: (laughs) that's the best part they're in my world hahaha (fades leaving his driver and lockseed behind and says) SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Nick: to the bujin world then

(end of part 1)

(part 2 fight of THE DRAGONS)

Nick: okay so i have a useless deck with no contract card two drivers lets see 5 lockseeds that aren't evil and (tries to activate the red onion lockseed) and one that might be busted great how the hell am i supposed to get to bujin world

(later at yggdrasil)

Ryoma: it's not busted it just won't work with your driver

Nick: oh

Ryoma: the genesis driver however is damaged

Nick: crap

Ryoma: considering takatora's now missing too hmmmmmmmmmm give me an hour

(exactly an hour and 1 minute later)

Nick: (takes the driver and the newly modified lockseed) you're late

Yoko: ((fan girl of ryoma and a worker for yggdrasil and later the only good female rider)) yeah by a minute

Nick: whatever i've got some where to be um how do i

Ryoma: (falls out of his chair then gets up) press the button on the back

Nick: right (presses the button and an appropriate crack opens) i'm not doing this for takatora but i'll bring him back too (jumps through) huh (sees a pool of water and apparently the driver changed my outfit) camoflauge huh nice ninja suit

kouta: (sees him) kaito look

Kaito: it's just this world's nick

Kouta: with a sengoku driver

Kaito: what the

Nick: (comes down) i come in peace as proof warlord of the wizard army i bring the red onion energy lockseed and bujin champion's genesis driver

Warlord: speak strange ninja

Nick: you have my friends i have come to rescue them if it means we must defeat bujin gaim then so be it

Warlord: why should i trust you

Nick: cause bujin ryuki did (holds up the ryuki deck and the contract card falls out of my pocket) so that's where it was

Warlord: alright i trust you

(during a planning session)

Nick: okay i've got 5 lockseeds an energy lockseed 2 drivers and an advent deck

Kouta: i have 4 and a driver

Kaito: 2 a driver and this weird coin thing

haruto: various rings a driver my drago timer and my sword

Nick: we're doomed aren't we

Kouta: possibly

(meanwhile back in champion's world officially establishing this story as an ar world)

(a mysterious man with a dark driver appears and finds what's left of bujin vega)

man: you wanna get your revenge then let my techno fruit scarab handle this (uses a mechanical beetle to revive bujin champion as a cyborg)

Bujin champion: (nods and jumps through the portal that opens and emerges just as we're getting ready to take on bujin gaim)

Kouta: i thought you said you destroyed him

Nick: i did (sees the same glow) looks like it's time for me to take this kamen rider thing more seriously kouta kaito zangetsu you guys take bujin gaim and try to free mitchy haruto back them up and free kosuke

Kaito: what about him

Nick: (holds up his driver) he's mine (holds up the contract card) please dragredder i need your help this time lend me your strength

Dragredder: (appears roaring)

Nick: lets hope this works (puts his driver on and dragredder strikes both equipping him with a new lockseed) yeah it worked

Bujin champion and bujin gaim: A RIDER LOCKSEED NO

Nick: (crosses his arms) behold my new power HENSHIN (presses the cutting blade with his left hand)

Nick's driver: RYUKI ARMS KNIGHT OF THE DRAGON

Nick: (is armed with the drag sabre) i am a ninja without a master I AM KAMEN RIDER CHAMPION AND I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU

(the theme to the english dub of knights of the zodiac plays in the background cause champion doesn't have a theme song as the battle begins the song is i ran by the flock of sea gulls no really go look it up)

Bujin champion: THIS ENDS HERE

Nick: couldn't agree more protecting my friends that's my ninja way (is able to avoid all blasts from the cyber sonic arrow) dragon burning slash (slashes bujin champion back)

Bujin champion: gah (both his replica and the red onion nick's carrying spark and the one nick has changes to a yellow onion)

Nick: mind if i borrow this (swipes the second sonic arrow and loads it)

Sonic arrow: ONION POWER

Nick: (fires it causing a tear gas smoke screen) ninja art shadow strike (attacks bujin champion who regroups with bujin gaim who's entered his final stage and the pitcher plant monster and he runs over) lets finish this

Haruto: together

Drivers: (nick's) ryuki sparking (kouta's) wizard au lait (mitsuzane's) double sparking (takatora who some how after this still doesn't know his brother's a rider's) fourze sparking (kaito's) ooo au lait (wizard driver as wizard and beast have unique drivers i just put who's it was before the announce ment so you knew for the others) very nice finish strike fabulous (beast's mirage magnum which is this weird gun thing) magnum strike

Nick: (joins haruto and kouta in the air and bounces off dragredder's head for a power boost)

Nick haruto and kouta: TRIPLE DRAGON STRIKE RIDER KICK (they do a combo taking out bujin gaim and bujin champion and the mechanical beetle cracks then explodes)

the others: (combo their finishers too taking out the pitcher plant monster with their rider's finishers most of which i don't remember the name of)

Nick: dragredder thank you

Kosuke: well anyone know how we're going to get home

Nick: good point

Mitsuzane: well i did take bujin gaim's lockseed (opens a portal back to helheim)

Beastchimera: hmmmmmm (eats a lockseed with no ill effects except he farts nasty gas)

Nick: whoa nasty must've been a bean lockseed (we all laugh till a portal opens revealing guridon and kurokage are getting ready to end the tournament thing)

Kouta kaito and mitsuzane: CRAP (jump through the portal)

Nick: so takatora what's next

Takatora: (joined by ryoma and yoko with their new drivers) i don't know but it'll be fun to find out

((end of movie war))


End file.
